SanzoxGoku contest
by oparunotoshi
Summary: Goku a été vilain et Sanzo doit le punir. lemon Spanking D/s


Auteur(e) : Snacky-Satan

Sanzo s'appuya contre le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant fixement la nuit.

« Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Contrôle ton animal de compagnie ! » Cria Gojyo depuis le lit où il se débattait avec Goku. Sanzo résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux.

« Laisse-le tranquille, Goku. » Grogna-t-il.

« Mais Sanzo ! Je veux jouer ! » Gémit le singe, il lâcha Gojyo qui sorti rapidement du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je ne peux pas supporter ça, je vais dans la chambre d'Hakkai. » Il parti en claquant la porte.

« Awww, mec ! » dit Goku en tapant du pied. « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? »

« Goku... » La voix de Sanzo ressemblait à un avertissement « arrête. »

« Mais San- » Goku lança un regard au prêtre au yeux violets et les mots moururent sur ses lèvres. Sanzo s'éloigna de la fenêtre et se dirigea vers l'endroit où Goku était recroquevillée sur le lit.

« Si tu continue à pleurnicher, tu seras puni. » La voix du prêtre était froide.

« Mais Sanzo ! Ah ! » La joue de Goku rougit et le son de la claque résonna légèrement sur les murs de l'hôtel. Saisissant une une poignée de cheveux de Goku, Sanzo le traîna hors du lit puis sur le sol. Goku n'osa pas se protéger avec ses mains et ses genoux, il savait qu'il ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Même s'il savait que les prochaines minutes seraient douloureuses, il ne pouvait pas empêcher un frisson de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale et stimuler son membre.

Sanzo laissa Goku sur le sol et marcha vers son sac. Il en sorti un collier de cuir rouge et une laisse assortie. Il s'agenouilla devant le singe, Sanzo défit la boucle en or et la mit autour du coup du garçon, en s'assurant qu'il était serré mais pas étouffant. Il accrocha la laisse et se releva, prenant un moment pour apprécier le tableau qui s'offrait à lui. Goku à quatre pattes, la tête baissée, ne portant rien d'autre qu'un boxer blanc et un débardeur, il observait la mince bande de peau où le débardeur et le boxer ne se rencontrait pas. Se sentant durcir, Sanzo s'approcha pour la prochaine étape de la punition de Goku.

« Enlève ton boxer. » Ordonna-t-il, en tirant sur la laisse. Comme Goku n'obéit pas immédiatement, le prêtre pervers sorti le redouté éventail en papier et en décrocha un coup cinglant sur le derrière de Goku. Le garçon poussa un cri et recouvrit ses fesses avec ses mains.

« Eh bien ? » dit Sanzo en tapant du pied. Goku frissonna à nouveau, plus fort cette fois, avant de passer ses doigts dans son boxer et le tirer vers le bas, le laissant tomber autour des ses genoux.

Sanzo était maintenant à l'étroit dans ses sous-vêtements et la vue de la queue excité de Goku ne faisait qu'accroître sa jouissance. Le cou de Goku rougissait et Sanzo savait qu'il devait se dépêcher.

« C'est parti. » Sans plus d'avertissement, Sanzo leva son éventail et le laissa tomber dans un sifflement sur le cul maintenant dénudé de Goku. Le saru glapit et tenta de se précipité loin des coups mais Sanzo tira sur la laisse, relevant brusquement la tête de Goku et l'arrêtant. Le collier coincé sous son menton, tirait sa tête en arrière, Goku ne pouvait rien faire pour échapper à la fessée. Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux mais Goku les retenait obstinément, grinçant des dent pour ne plus crier.

Sanzo était déterminé à faire de nouveau crier Goku, et coup après coup le prêtre pouvait voir les défense du garçon s'amoindrir. Quand ses fesses furent d'un rouge cerise, les larmes que Goku avait tellement essayé de retenir commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Et quand Sanzo s'en prit à ses cuisses, Goku ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Sanzo fut heureux de constater que malgré la fessée la queue de Goku était toujours aussi dure, ruisselante de liquide pré-éjaculatoire qui coulait sur le sol. Celle du prêtre était elle aussi à l'étroit et il avait envie de la libérer de son pantalon. Mais ses deux mains étaient occupées, il devrait soit arrêter la fessée soit lâcher la laisse.

Après quelques claques plus dures, Sanzo stoppa la fessée et arrêta de tirer sur la laisse. Avec un cri étrangler, Goku s'effondra et appuya sa joue humide sur le sol. Son derrière toujours tendu, ses fesses et ses cuisses étaient d'un rouge vif.

Jetant son éventail sur le lit, Sanzo s'assit et défit rapidement le fermoir de son pantalon, libérant sa queue. Se caressant doucement, il ne put retenir un gémissement. Goku tourna la tête et Sanzo observa le singe qui regardait sa main aller et venir sur son sexe.

Il tira sur la laisse, relevant Goku, et le fit s'agenouiller devant lui.

« Suce. » Ordonna-t-il. Goku n'eut pas besoin de plus, il prit le membre humide entre ses lèvres. Il l'enfonça dans sa bouche et commença à le sucer et le lécher, laissant sa langue parcourir le membre épais.

« Touche-toi. » Sanzo regarda Goku qui avait immédiatement commencer à se branler et il laissa ses hanches rouler dans l'étreinte humide de la bouche de Goku, se délectant de la sensation du muscle qui glissait et tourbillonnait autour de son gland avant de redescendre et de l'engloutir et profitant de la vue de la bite de Goku dans ses mains.

« Merde Goku. » Il respirait, caressant les cheveux brun du garçon qui l'avait servi. Un autre coup sur la laisse tira Goku près de lui, Goku regarda Sanzo, attendant ses ordres. Le prêtre voulait que Goku continue à le sucer mais il savait que s'il n'arrêtait pas maintenant il viendrait avant d'avoir fait ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

Sanzo tira Goku sur le lit et le fit s'agenouiller, ses pieds dans le vide. Sanzo se déplaça derrière lui et mit ses doigts dans sa bouche les enduisant de salive. De son autre main il écarta les fesses de Goku, exposant son entrée. Sanzo posa ses doigts contre elle quelques secondes avant d'en enfoncer deux. Goku se raidit en étouffant un sifflement de douleur.

«Tais-toi. Tu es punis, souviens-toi. » Sanzo fit des vas et viens et des mouvements de ciseau. Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Goku gémisse et s'empale sur les doigts enfoncés en lui.

« Ah ! S-Sanzo, s'il-te-plaît ! S'il-te-plaît, b-baise moi ! Ah ! » supplia-t-il, en essayant d'obtenir plus des doigts de Sanzo pour augmenter la délicieuse friction qu'il provoquait sur leur passage.

« Salope. Tu ne peux pas attendre que j'entre en toi et que je décide de te baiser ? Tu veux je que je me serve de toi, que j'utilise ton trou comme il me plaît. », siffla Sanzo, « Mais je ne le ferais pas, tu es punis, tu dois d'abord présenter tes excuses. »

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé ! S'il-te-plaît ! Aaaaah ! »

« Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? » demanda Sanzo en tordant ses doigts pour appuyer sur la prostate de Goku, lui faisant voir des étoiles, ses muscles se resserrant étroitement autour des doigts de Sanzo. Le prêtre désirait s'enfouir dans l'antre chaude, mais il voulait commencer par le commencement.

« Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? » répéta-t-il, atténuant le mouvement de ses doigts. Goku essaya de s'empaler, mais Sanzo l'arrêta en saisissant sa hanche.

« Je-je suis désolé d'avoir pleurnicher. » Sa voix était grave et Sanzo faillit ne pas le comprendre.

« Bon garçon. » Il retira ses doigts et plaça le bout de sa queue contre le trou de Goku. Il resta comme ça un moment avant de pousser son gland à l'intérieur. Goku cria, ses mains serrant la couverture. Sanzo saisit fermement les hanches de Goku et le tira, entrant brusquement en lui, ses bourses frappant les fesses de Goku. Goku faillit venir, le sensation la queue de Sanzo entièrement en lui le stimula rapidement.

Sanzo ne pouvait pas croire à quel point Goku était serré, même après qu'il l'est préparé. Le cul du singe ondulant autour de sa verge lui faisait voir des étoiles blanches lumineuses. Grognant, Sanzo appuya sa main sur le matelas au-dessus de l'épaule de Goku et commença à pousser dans le saru. Il donna un coup de rein, touchant la point qui faisait crier Goku. A chaque coup de rein les hanches de Sanzo frappait les fesses meurtries du garçon, la douleur semblait accroître le plaisir.

« Nngh ! Sanzo ! Ah ah ! Oh, oui ! Putain ! Vas-y ! » Cria Goku dans un mélange de charabia et d'injure, ondulant des hanches pour s'empaler plus profondément sur la bite de Sanzo.

« Danse, singe. » Grogna Sanzo, il se pencha pour prendre un lobe d'oreille dans sa bouche et le mordit, donnant que coups de reins brutaux qui faisait se tordre de plaisir le singe sous lui. Goku hurla de nouveau, une de ses mains lâcha le drap pour pendre son érection. Se caressant, Goku approchait de la jouissance et Sanzo n'était pas loin derrière, il sentait l'anus du singe se contracter à chaque passage, Sanzo allait venir.

Goku s'arqua, sa tête retomba quand il cria son plaisir. Des jets blanc jaillirent se son membre. Sanzo mordit l'épaule de Goku, l'orgasme de Goku l'avait resserrer et entraîner le prêtre avec lui. Sanzo donna un dernier coup de rein, envoyant sa propre semence profondément dans Goku même si ça s'égouttait le long de ses cuisses.

La seule chose qui empêcher Goku de s'effondrer sur le lit était la queue au repose de Sanzo toujours dans son cul. Tirant doucement, Sanzo allongea doucement Goku à côté de lui en position de la cuillère. Après avoir tiré les couvertures sur eux, il eut à peine le temps de décrocher la laisse qu'il s'endormait aussi profondément que Goku. Il laissa le collier.


End file.
